


On Stage, Off Stage

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Jongin can handle what happens on stage with Kyungsoo because of what happens off stage. (Nonau one shot based on EXO's Nature Republic fan fest on January 21, 2017.)





	

**On Stage, Off Stage**

“Good behavior on stage, today, guys. We’ve had an amazing awards season, but keep in mind eyes and cameras are on you at all times,” Junmyeon lectures as they prepare backstage for the Nature Republic fest.

“Yeah, yeah, old man. How can we forget?” chides Jongdae, adjusting his hair in the dressing room mirror. “You need to relax. Dance some more Russian Roulette to work off that nervous energy.”

The others laugh, spread out among the various couches and chairs in the room. Jongin and Kyungsoo sit on the loveseat, waiting for the last few members to be done with hair and makeup. The dancer runs his hand nonchalantly up and down Kyungsoo’s thigh which is pressed up against his own. “You look good in pleather,” he whispers to the singer.

Kyungsoo gives him one of those closed-mouth frowns that’s really a smile in disguise before casting his eyes back down toward the ground shyly.

“I’m just saying, let’s _BE SMART_ out there,” Junmyeon repeats, and Jongin notices the leader is staring holes into him via the makeup mirror.

.

.

.

The best part about the game segments of events like this is seeing Kyungsoo display his competitive inner child. They tasked with imitating their zodiac animals this time, and Soo’s monkey is on point. Jongin tries to do an appropriate chicken but it doesn’t feel as natural or garner as positive a reaction from fans. A warm palm is wrapped around the back of his neck and reassuring words are murmured against his ear.

“Do your chicken walk,” Kyungsoo encourages.

Ah, yes, a safe go-to. Jongin adds it to his chicken clucks and gets a good response from the audience and emcee. Okay, he’s ready now.

When he’s asked to start the game, Kai clucks at the singer and revels in D.O.’s goofy monkey calls. He’s so enamored by silly Soo that he doesn’t realize they’ve been gravitating closer and closer together until he spots Chanyeol pointing animatedly toward Suho with an amused glint in his eyes. _‘Oh right. Group game. Thanks, Yeol.’_ He spins around and clucks at their leader, who immediately turns to baa at Chen and pass the game further away from the romantic pair.

In a later round, Chanyeol and D.O. start picking nits out of each other’s hair as they make monkey calls, trying to make the other crack. When he notices the singer’s hands going lower inside the giant’s jacket, Jongin can’t help but hover to keep an eye on this development. Kyungsoo seems to sense his presence and whirls without warning to squawk loudly in his face.

Jongin loses it and can’t contain his squeals of delight. He steps back to keep himself from reaching out to pinch the elder’s cheeks, feeling overwhelmed because he’s too damn cuuuute.

.

.

.

_‘Be cool. It’s a stupid game.’_ A few performances later, and then they’re drawing challenge slips from a cup. Of course Baekhyun has to pull that one and pick D.O. Jongin positions himself right in the middle of where the pair are supposed to do this stupid forehead kiss, feet taking him there automatically. It’s fine. Really. Just fanservice crap.

Then Baek just has to up the ante. “I’ll be the receiver, okay?” What the hell. The others need clarification, but Jongin already gets the picture and is crossing his arms to prevent them from reaching out to slap the rowdy vocalist. That little shit.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen momentarily as he verifies head-to-head vs lips-to-head, and then reaches out to slap the instigator’s forehead, putting the whole situation back in check for a moment. It satisfies the pouty child inside the dancer for a brief moment, and Jongin forces a tight smile. There’s no way in hell Kai would be allowed to put his lips on D.O. in front of a crowd like this, not without getting an earful from the VP or hell, even Jaehyuk-manager. The injustice of it all stings.

_‘Just get it over with already.’_ Jongin gnaws on his lower lip incessantly to prevent any objections from spilling out. _‘Watch. No don’t watch…’_ He can feel his eyes ping-ponging back and forth from the ‘couple’ to the side monitors. _‘STOP,’_ he screams internally (at himself? at Soo?) as D.O.’s fingers brush Baekhyun’s hair out of the way in preparation.

With a deep breath, Jongin braces himself for impact… but then his boyfriend stops and turns to him:

“Okay?” Kyungsoo mutters quietly.

And it means everything. Suddenly, Jongin doesn’t feel on the outside looking in anymore. For a split second, there is no stage, no crowd, no obnoxious members pushing limits. It’s just him and Kyungsoo, locked in a moment of understanding.  He hears nothing, sees nothing, but his Soo, gazing fondly at him, and the world waits for them, just for a second. In this frozen moment with Kyungsoo’s soft eyes on his, Jongin falls in love all over again.

He gives a brief nod, letting his man know it’s okay. Of course it’s okay: no fake stage encounter could ever threaten the realness of what they have. And then the sound of the crowd is ringing in his ears again, time speeding back up to the present, and Kyungsoo’s lips are on Baek’s forehead.

For a little longer than anticipated. Jongin turns away and tries to laugh it off.

Later, when they’re throwing balls out to the audience, he considers slingshotting one right into Baekhyun’s face as he walks by, but holds back. He’s not _that_ petty.

.

.

.

They’re home and getting ready to turn in for the night. Jongin is in his pajama bottoms and sitting up against the headboard, waiting. Kyungsoo strolls in, rubbing a towel through his short, wet locks. The singer’s eyes slide over to him and he asks, “What’s with the face?”

“What face?”

“You’re pouting.”

“Am not,” comes the too-quick rebuttal. Jongin tries to rearrange his expression as his boyfriend laughs. The dancer looks down at his own hands in his lap, playing with his fingers.

“You’re jealous.” Kyungsoo straightens their bedroom as he comments, lightness in his tone. “Of the loudmouth you know I’d rather **_slap_** than kiss, every day of the week and twice on Sundays.”

Jongin’s lips quirk into a smile involuntarily. “Yeah, I’m jealous, but not like you’re thinking.”

The room is quiet, Kyungsoo giving him space to share his thoughts while the elder hangs up a stray shirt.

“I just…” Jongin keeps his eyes trained on the bedspread and the imaginary lint he’s picking off of it. “I wonder how it might have been if last year had never happened. No blind item rumors, no Krystal scandal, no management finding out. I wonder where we might be right now in our relationship, how much safer we might be feeling, and how we might have been able to just… I don’t know. Have fun doing the stuff Jongdae and Minseok hyung do, and just pass it off as pretend, you know?”

The bed dips and Jongin raises his eyes to see Kyungsoo crawling over to him. The singer carefully climbs up into his lap, straddling him and cupping his face as their eyes connect.

“That’d be harder, I think.” The elder thumbs across his cheek while he explains. “I don’t ever want to ‘pretend’ when I kiss you. I want you to know it’s real. Always real.” Kyungsoo strokes the younger’s hair back, fingertips tenderly dragging through his scalp, and Jongin sucks in a small breath, eyes fluttering shut naturally when his boyfriend leans in. Plush lips press to his forehead and linger for a solid 10 seconds, the meaningful act imbued with a love that shakes him to his core.  This first kiss is followed by a dozen more like it, slowly moving in a path down his temple, across his cheek bone, over the tip of his nose, and finally properly onto his lips where Jongin can kiss back. The dancer gently slides his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs to circle around his back and tug him closer, until their bodies are glued chest to chest so they can feel their hearts beat rapidly in time with one another. Their mouths meld together in perfect sync, a light push and pull between pillowy lips with an occasional tongue venturing out for a quick taste of the other.

“Love you,” Jongin breathes out between kisses.

“Love you, too,” Kyungsoo murmurs back.

Their making out gets a little more aggressive, and the way they rock and sway against each other gradually heightens their need for more of each other. When the elder breaks off the kiss for air, he nuzzles Jongin’s nose before pulling back, showing blown pupils in his gorgeous orbs. Kyungsoo seems to read the same hunger in Jongin’s own eyes, and he pulls a half-cocked smirk before leaning in to whisper:

“So where else do you want me to kiss you like I mean it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
>   * The [neck grab by Soo to give Nini pointers](https://twitter.com/yasehuns/status/822749662633299968) on his chicken impersonation
>   * These two [gravitating until Yeol helps Nini remember](https://twitter.com/_Kyungsoo_lover/status/822749394109763584) it’s a game and other ppl are supposed to play too XD
>   * When Soo sensed Nini behind him and [made him die of laughter](https://twitter.com/injunHYUNxander/status/822785000344940545)
>   * Baekhyun was [having the time of his LIFE](https://twitter.com/bestofbyunbaek/status/822801486342033409) getting to pick Soo for this, lmao. Here’s [the vid of all the drama ](https://twitter.com/derpfacenoona/status/822785309108637696)and Nini standing there with his arms crossed /iamnotokayguys/
>   * The.[request.for.permission](https://twitter.com/peachmoon9421/status/822754682372132865).was.everything.
>   * Nini [almost blasting Baek](https://twitter.com/nilla506/status/822765578666573825) with the ball launcher later
> 

> 
> This was a little rushed because I wanted to get it out in a timely fashion but have had NO TIME to write between work and writing for the Best Days of Our Lives deadline. Hopefully it was still enjoyable to read.
> 
> Speaking of fests, I have a fic in the [For Kadi Only](http://forkadionly.livejournal.com/) exchange that’s currently going on. Can you guess which one is me? ;)
> 
> *This work is technically part of [Orbiting Bodies](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1169889/orbiting-bodies-angst-romance-kaistal-kaisoo-nonau), my sequel of sorts to [Waxing & Waning: Two Moons.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1108987/waxing-waning-two-moons-angst-romance-jongin-kyungsoo-kaistal-kaisoo-nonau) I'm posting it also as a separate one shot since it could technically stand alone. If you're interested in reading more like this, check out the long nonau fics above. 
> 
> <3 At1stsight/at1stsoo


End file.
